Nilgarf Sewers
Nilgarf Sewers |mob(s) = * Ratty * Batty |path = * Great Crossroads * Nilgarf * Seaside Path |inhabitants = * Begger * The Ratking|caption1 = What secrets dwell below the city?}}Nilgarf Sewers is a sewage system located under Nilgarf. It currently serves as a high-level grinding area. Overview The Nilgarf Sewers consist of multiple dark corridors that contain lots of rubble, debris, and sewer water (which can be used to fish). The sewers are split up into two sections: the upper section, where Rattys spawn, contains a large central area and a few corridors leading into it, while the lower section, where Battys spawn is almost entirely maze-like tunnels, and is very difficult to navigate through. A lantern can be found and equipped in the lower section of the sewers. When equipped, it emits a small light, which is very useful for navigation. You can still use weapons and items with the lantern equipped, but if you leave the sewers or rejoin the game, the lantern will unequip, and you'll need to collect it again. NPCs The Nilgarf Sewers currently houses two NPCs: the Begger and The Ratking. The Begger will ask for the player to donate mushcoins to him about every 10 minutes in order for him to survive in the Sewers. After the first few donations, which amount to only a few copper, he starts asking for much greater quantities of money. Only after donating a total of 62,135 copper (62.135 silver) will he give you a "useless piece of paper", which is a Cursed Scroll for Armor Defense (60%). The Ratking is the only quest giver in this area, and like his name, he acts like he is the king of the Rattys. As a Level 20+ Quest, he asks players to bring him food in the form of Ratty Tails or Heads. When all 5 stages of the quest are completed, he awards you the Ratking Bucket. Quests * The Ratking (Level 20): The Ratking has a gruelling gauntlet for the player. ** Part 1: He has some issues with the Rattys living down in the sewers, and demands the player to kill 10 Rattys. *** Rewards: **** 300 ** Part 2: Because he is hungry, The Ratking sends the player to gather 27 Ratty Tails. *** Rewards: **** 600 ** Part 3: The Ratking is still hungry. He demands 3 Ratty Heads from the player. *** Rewards: **** 1 ** Part 4: He's STILL hungry and craves rat tails again. This time he wants 87 of them. *** Rewards: **** 2 ** Part 5: Now he wants 22 Ratty Heads to complete his... "meal". *** Rewards: **** 4 **** 1 Ratking Bucket The Family Gem (Level 17): This quest, initiated by talking to the boy near the well in Nilgarf is a lengthy one. A concise YouTube guide can be found here. * Rewards: * 1.5 * 1 Scroll for Weapon ATK (100%) * 990 EXP Chests Wooden Chest 1: Enter the lower area tunnel through the back of the main courtyard (not through the prison cells), and while going through the tunnel, towards the beginning, the chest is on a pillar to your right. Wooden Chest 2: Go past Wooden Chest 1 and down the ladder. Follow the tunnel to the right a few seconds, and the chest is in the open on your left. Wooden Chest 3: From Wooden Chest 2, follow the tunnel and then take 2 lefts. Wooden Chest 4: Enter from the Nilgarf entrance and quickly spam your chest opening button as you spawn in. You should get the chest as you fall down. If you do not succeed, try resetting your character and you will fall through the same entrance, allowing you to try again. Alternatively, you can try running and jumping onto the ledge before you fall. Wooden Chest 5: In the Rat King's makeshift home, behind the wooden wall. The Rat King's home is reached by taking the first left when entering from the Great Crossroads. From The Clearing, the Rat King's home is to the right, a little bit after entering the sewers. Wooden Chest 6: Enter from farmlands entrance, walk forwards until seeing a large pipe on the right aiming diagonally into the sewer water and the wall. Walk into the pipe, then go all the way down to the rock buildup, where the chest is located. Wooden Chest 7: Shortly past the Begger, there is a plank of wood that makes a ramp up to another plank, which runs across the corridor. If you walk up the plank, then go to your left on the upper plank, there is a large cut in the wall. If you parkour into the cut and follow the carved path all the way down, then the chest will be to your left, in a nook etched into the wall. Bluesteel Chest: Go to prison cells to the left of the Ratty zone, climb down the ladder into the lower area. Follow the directions: Forward, Right, Left, Forward, and take the second left. Then, go Left again and continue forward until you reach the dead end. The dead end should be covered in rocks and green mold. Scavenge your way around towards the back the dead end until discovering a hole which can be climbed up (lantern is useful for this). This leads to a pipe-tunnel just below the prison cells. Then continue to climb up another hole in the pipe roof, reaching the chest. Trivia * Entering the door near Wooden Chest 5 will cause you to get kicked from the server and back to the Main Menu. The same goes for going up a ladder via prompt at the bottom section of the Nilgarf Sewers. ** This is because of an anti-teleportation exploit currently in testing, which will kick anyone caught at travelling at impossible speeds off the server. However, this includes entering doors and instantly scaling ladders, as this is teleporting from one place to another. Map For those who find the Nilgarf Sewers maze-like and hard to navigate, here is a map. This map is accurate as of November 25, 2019. Many thanks to PartyBlues for the map. https://forum.playvesteria.com/t/sewers-map-for-the-lost/8376 Category:Locations